harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Howell
|blood = Muggle |marital = Married |nationality = Welsh |species = Human |gender = Female |family = *Lyall Lupin (husband) *Remus Lupin (son) † *Nymphadora Tonks (daughter-in-law) † *Edward Lupin (grandson) |job = Insurance office worker |loyalty = Lupin family |theme = muggle }}Hope Lupin '''(née Howell''') (d. pre 1982) was a beautiful Welsh Muggle woman, the wife of Lyall Lupin, and the mother of Remus John Lupin. She worked in an insurance office in Cardiff before meeting Lyall. Biography Hope was born in Wales. She had a job in an insurance office in Cardiff by the late 1950s. One day, she decided to take a walk through a dense forest, and stumbled upon a Boggart, which took the form of a very large and vicious-looking man. Lyall Lupin, a wizard, heard her frightened scream and rushed to her aid, turning the Boggart into a field mushroom with a wave of his wand. He escorted her home afterward to ensure her safety. A few months later, Lyall confessed to Hope that the Boggart had never posed any real danger to her, but this did not diminish her fondness of him — the pair had fallen in love with each other by this point. When Lyall proposed marriage, Hope accepted, and eagerly dedicated herself to planning their nuptials. The wedding took place in early 1959, the cake featuring a Boggart-shaped topper, a whimsical touch on Hope's part. A year later, on 10 March, 1960, Hope and Lyall's first and only child, Remus John Lupin, was born. In early 1965, Fenrir Greyback attacked the Lupins' house, having been insulted by Lyall at the Ministry of Magic sometime prior. Her son was bitten and turned into a werewolf, and despite her husband's many attempts to revert the transformation, there was no cure. Thus, they moved from village to village, moving when their neighbours began to take notice of their son's strange behaviour. Along with her husband, Hope worried that her son would not be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to his lycanthropy, but Albus Dumbledore made a special provision for him. During his years at Hogwarts, her son would say Hope was ill and he had to go and visit her, as an excuse for his monthly disappearances which were actually caused by lycanthropy. In spite of Remus's elaborate lies, his friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew guessed the truth in their second year. However, as Hope had already died by the defeat of Lord Voldemort in 1981, there may have been some truth to Remus's words of her being "ill". Personality and traits She was noted to be a particularly imaginative and sensitive person. Her decision to crown her wedding cake with a Boggart-shaped topper would seem to indicate that she had a whimsical, offbeat sense of humour, and her steadfast support of her son after he was bitten by a werewolf demonstrated resilience and tolerance. Physical appearance Hope was described as very beautiful in her youth. In her middle age, she grew thin with worry and fear as her son's lycanthropy negatively affected his health and future as well as her and her husband's safety. She might have had light brown hair like her son. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Hope Howell ru:Хоуп Люпин fr:Espérance Howell pl:Hope Lupin Category:20th century deaths Category:Articles related to werewolves Category:Females Hope Hope Category:Married individuals Category:Muggles Category:Parents Category:Welsh individuals